Rzeppa
A Goblin hailing from Undermine, like many others, striving to make his fortunes from the rest of Azeroth. Or so he would tell you. Leaving a rather more hectic lifestyle behind, three years later he would find himself part of an organisation that became far more than a simple profitable venture. History Rzeppa grew up in the Goblin city of Undermine, located on the island of Kezan. He comes from a prominent background, his family carrying a great deal of wealth and influence across the city, though unseen to most. Residing in one of the more rundown areas; the Voltfuses began a business venture that would take decades to complete. Rzeppa's role began during his late teens, the older members of his family using him along with his circle of friends to keep the peace, so to speak, in the immediate streets while they continued their subtle network of control. Given free reign over the people under the employ of the Voltfuses, Rzeppa and his small gang quickly built up a reputation for brutality and intimidation. As they grew older and were given more responsibility, their presence in those rundown streets became more and more crucial. The odd disappearance and horrific murder were blamed on them in those years, but there would be no proof. Even if there was, no one was foolish enough to confront them. They might end up the same after all. After five years of running this little operation, Rzeppa and Wraxik made the decision to leave. Their two brothers had things in hand and it was time to try something else. They would be informed if their presence was necessary later on and perhaps in a couple of years their family would be closer to their goal. As patient as their father was, for a pair of ambitious Goblins in their mid-twenties, things were moving much too slowly. Rzeppa parted ways with Wraxik no more than three months after they arrived in Kalimdor, a small argument culminating in very different opinions. While Rzeppa wanted to pursue engineering based profit, using the skills he'd picked up at home in the machine shop they used as cover, Wraxik had something more mercenary in mind. All the same, they left on good terms and agreed to look one another up in a year or so. Three years were spent chasing that profitable venture, but nothing permanent or stable would be found until meeting Aecellus and Azrasil. During his time traveling, he met Kaarsh whilst taking a job in Northrend and got on well enough to make a mental reminder to look him up again later. After returning to Kalimdor six months later, he met Helafina in Gadgetzan and the pair would end up traveling together for a time. Their time spent together would culminate in a proposal from Rzeppa a mere eight months later. Aecellus he met on a rather stressful trip to Ashenvale, their mutual entanglement with a few demons leading to cooperation and then conversation. Rzeppa's first proper conversation with Azrasil took place in Silvermoon and did not go well. An eavesdropper misunderstood the situation quite dramatically and came to the conclusion that Rzeppa was conning Azrasil out of his gold. Rzeppa left Silvermoon that day with a very low opinion of any Blood Elf that was not Azrasil or Aecellus. Personality Very sarcastic and very blunt; Rzeppa likes to make a joke out of most things, but won’t hesitate to tell you if you’ve annoyed him. He rarely loses his temper, even if he is in a state of frustration so often. The reason for which is probably either machine or Troll related. Despite his level of attitude and sometimes indifferent demeanour, he has a fierce sense of loyalty. Family and friends are important and if you manage to befriend him properly, you’ll be hard pressed to find a Goblin you could count on moreso than Rzeppa. The Wardens Rzeppa's motivation for becoming a founder was at first, simply profit. He was in need of a base, permanent digs and a place to work without being interrupted or moved on. The idea his blood elf fellows proposed came with all of those things and the potential for a lot of gold. Until then he'd roamed, met a few interesting but at the time useless, people and found nowhere stable to make money short of actively throwing his lot in with the Horde. Something he'd considered until he saw the way engineers were treated by the new Orc leader. The Wardens provided a much more stress free environment with little to no threat of death (at first), which suited him just fine. They seemed to be in dire need of some engineering expertise and most importantly, in need of some weaponry. Which just so happened to be Rzeppa's speciality. Claiming the workshop in their dwarven fortress for himself, it is now deemed a danger zone to anyone other than a Goblin. Relationships *Helafina Voltfuse :: Rzeppa's wife of two and a half years by the time of the Wardens' founding. The two have a loving and close relationship, though an obvious one despite their attempts to keep it subtle in appearance. Her near death experience at the hands of Van'salir's minions served to strengthen their bond and make them realise how easily they could lose each other. Rzeppa's new found overprotectiveness towards Helafina annoys her sometimes, but she knows it will need time for him to be sure she is safe. *Wraxik Voltfuse :: Out of his three brothers, Wraxik is the closest to Rzeppa. The two year age gap between them meant they grew up together and spent most of their time around the same friends. The decision to leave Undermine was a joint one and although they parted ways for just over a year once they arrived in Kalimdor, they reunited again and have remained together since. The years spent in control of their small clan back home meant that Rzeppa still considers him his second in command, jointly with Kaarsh. *Raznik Voltfuse :: Rzeppa views his youngest sibling as completely unprepared for life outside of Undermine and doesn't believe him old enough to be venturing out on his own. If he had his way, he'd send him back home, but Raznik flatly refuses and evades all attempts to do so. He often worries about his younger brother, telling others to keep an eye on him and make sure he stays out of trouble. *Kaarsh Crankvalve :: Rzeppa considers Kaarsh one of his closest friends, giving him the same level of trust as he would his brothers. Though he comes from a different cartel to Rzeppa, he still has a very relatable knowledge of life in Undermine which becomes useful from time to time. Despite the incident in which Kaarsh almost killed him, Rzeppa perhaps a little unthinkingly ignored the risks it had reminded him of and was determined to maintain the friendship. *Azrasil Silverdawn *Aecellus *Radizzi Thickskull :: Category:Goblin Category:Shaman Category:Voltfuse